


In the Barn

by Sistermine



Series: Farming Today [5]
Category: Eagle - Fandom
Genre: Happy Gay Farmers, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistermine/pseuds/Sistermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca is tied up in the barn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Barn

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU  
> Warnings: Un-beta-ed early fanfic. Bondage, domesticity, inconsistent details within series.  
> Disclaimer: No offence intended, no profits made
> 
> Inspired by LJ's [the_eagle_kink,](http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/752.html?thread=175600#t175600) prompt for PWP (I tried) by anon:  
>  _Esca/Marcus. Lots of sex. Terrible, unabashedly shameful kink: semen leaking from the bottom partner._  
>  _Preference for bottom!Esca but author ultimately decides._  
>  And originally by an [art!fic response by motetus](http://pics.livejournal.com/motetus/pic/0003zk3b).  
> Originally posted summer 2011

  
Esca tested the bonds round his wrists. They were actually quite tight. He thought maybe he could get out of them eventually if he really needed to.  
  
He hoped he wouldn't need to.  
  
Marcus would come back soon.  
  
He was pretty sure Marcus would come back soon.   
  
It was a very un-Marcus thing to do. But then, he had told Marcus that one of his favourite fantasies was about being tied up in the barn, fucked, and left half-naked, come on his shirt and dripping down his legs, waiting until his master was ready to use him again.  
  
He just hadn't expected Marcus to stick to the second part.  
  
*  
  
Marcus forced himself to walk up the hill to the upper fields, away from Esca in the barn; away from thoughts of Esca in the barn. It would be a while before he was able to get hard again – he wasn't 16 anymore, despite the effect Esca had on him.  
  
He hoped Esca wouldn't be angry with him. It should be OK; he'd been quite calculating, setting up his little scenario: he'd made Esca piss beforehand, he'd been careful with the knots and that Esca could still stand on his feet; it was a lovely warm day, and there was unlikely to be anyone else out here in the balmy evening air.  
  
He strode towards the small wooded area at the side of the upper meadow, and walked along the fence, checking the barbed wire all the way along, thinking about one of his models for Eagle Enterprises. He should be able to do a circuit and then go back.  
  
His mind flitted over an image of how he'd left Esca: gasping for air with Marcus's mouth on his neck as Marcus finally let him come, his cock pulsing in Marcus's hand, come spattering on his thin T-shirt which Marcus had then wiped his hand on as he pulled out, set Esca back on his feet, just, and walked away.  
  
Sideways on, Esca's lower half had looked even more naked under the T-shirt, focusing the eyes on his now flaccid cock, curving over his balls.  
  
Marcus's cock was definitely willing again, if still not quite able.  
  
He speeded up his pace down the hill at the other side, and looked at the silhouetted farm buildings against the darkening sky, deep blue above him and turquoise in the west.   
  
He remembered the way Esca had described the fantasy, winding Marcus up one Sunday morning when he'd come back to bed cold after the first round of chores, waking him with a lazy hand and a dirty tongue, soon warming up. The bit that had penetrated Marcus's skull was the idea of his own semen dripping down Esca's thighs, shiny and wet-trailed running to his knees.  
  
It was dark in the barn after the gloaming outside. He could just make Esca out as his eyes adjusted, pale arms above tied to the beam, white T-shirt ruckled up at the shoulders exposing the tattoos on Esca's arms, strong legs standing firm, and rounded buttocks tempting him. He walked straight up behind and circled his arms around his body taking some of his weight and pushing his head next to Esca's, sucking at his neck. Esca hissed, and said gruffly, “You bastard. I didn't think you'd leave me here”.  
  
Marcus rubbed his hands over Esca's chest and then under the T-shirt, sliding them up to his nipples and then down to his hips, framing his groin, pulling him back against Marcus's own. He rocked them together, and said, “I'm nowhere near finished with you. Are you ready for more yet?” He stepped back, pushed one hand between them, feeling between Esca's cool cheeks for wetness, and pushing his middle finger into the slithery-tight spot straight away. The sensation of hot slipperyness made him groan as he felt Esca's breathing short-out.  
  
Then Esca said, “You reckon you can get it up again, Centurion?”  
  
Marcus smiled and bit his neck again. He removed the finger to feel between Esca's legs, rubbing at the wetness, tracing it down the back of one thigh where Esca must have been standing tilted to one side.   
  
Marcus felt a stab of want in his belly as he imagined his come dribbling out of his lover's hole; Esca unable to stop it or clean it up, feeling it drip down his leg, marked and taken.  
  
He felt in his pocket for the lube he'd brought before– sexy idea though it was, semen wasn't a very good lubricant; he knew from experience – and unzipped his fly. He was so hard he couldn't angle his cock out of his boxers fly and had to let go of Esca to undo his button and push his boxers down. He used lots of lube, and then his slippery fingers pushed back into Esca, pressing up behind him with one hand round his chest. Esca made a moaning sound, and leant back against him, straining against the rope.  
  
Marcus leant down and licked the back of his ear, and dropped his arm down from Esca's chest to his groin, feeling Esca's penis stiff in his hand, as he began to stroke it in time with his other hand slowly pressing in and out. Way too slowly for Esca, he knew.  
  
Esca challenged him, “I'm ready, Gods, just fuck me Marcus. Now”.  
  
“What's the magic word?”  
  
Esca snorted. “Cocksucker. Arselicker. I don't know what you want to be called today. Just get on with it.”  
  
Marcus laughed. “I'll consider that begging. That's good enough for me.”  
  
He changed his hold on Esca, lifting up Esca's thigh with one hand and using the other to guide his prick into place, tip against the reddened wetness, pressing forwards. Esca's body moved forwards too, swaying from the rope bonds rather than allowing Marcus to breach him, so Marcus pulled Esca's thigh tighter, knee higher; whole arm bracing Esca as he angled a little differently and pushed in, maddeningly slowly.  
  
Esca was twisting on one leg, trying to move against him, trying to speed up his thrusts and demanding Marcus touch him again. He still managed somehow to be graceful, undulating his body and surrendering to the pleasure.  
  
Marcus was thinking how much he enjoyed sex the second time when he wasn't so wired from being around Esca and trying not to come, and could enjoy the sensation of having his cock surrounded by beautiful heat and the silky feeling of Esca's hot body gripping him. He moved slowly, pleasing himself and keeping Esca in place, holding him up and using him as he wished, a living sheath for his cock.  
  
He stroked Esca's body with his other hand, teasing his nipples and playing with his balls, winding them both tighter. He was carrying most of his own and some of Esca's weight through his bent knees. His thigh was getting tired and this probably wasn't really the kind of repetition the physio had meant.   
  
Esca was moaning, “Aaah, touch me, you cock-sucking, arse-licking bastard.”  
  
Marcus licked the back of his neck. “You're beautiful when you're angry.”   
  
Esca tipped his head back, half-trying to nut him on the nose. “Marcus,” he all but growled.  
  
Marcus relented, and moved his other hand round to Esca's cock, starting a counter-rhythm against his own pushes. Esca's noises started getting louder, and Marcus felt the tell-tale signs as his abdomen tightened, and he tried to ignore it and concentrate on stripping Esca loose and fast. He felt his lover go tense and trembling, and then Esca groaned, pressing back against him, shooting over his hand.

 

When Esca relaxed against him, he changed his hold, putting Esca's leg down and holding his hips with both hands, just rutting into him fast until his cock spilled and his orgasm pulsed through him. He held Esca tight until it was over, then pulled out, letting him go, both of them sagging.  
  
He took a step backwards and smiled as Esca turned his head over his shoulder to try to look at him, arms in the way. It was all but dark now, but he knew Esca was looking debauched and beautiful, sweaty, tousled and come-marked. He felt another lurch in his cock as he thought of Esca's arse; come dripping from him again, following the previous trail down his legs.  
  
He reached up and untied the knots around one of Esca's wrists, throwing the rope over the beam, and helping Esca bring his aching arms down, rubbing his shoulders, and guiding him down off the small step that was just the perfect height for him to fuck Esca on.  
  
Esca leant against him as Marcus rubbed his upper arms, kneading the tattoos and loosening the muscles as Esca made satisfied noises, and then gathering him in and kissing him.  
  
“I was tempted to leave you there again”, he joked, “but I thought you were quite capable of killing me, cos it'll be breakfast before I can get it up again”.  
  
Esca laughed. “You were pretty close to dead already. I couldn't believe you left me there.” He laughed again. “Fantasy waiting is not the same as being left in the barn in real life. And really having your semen rolling down my leg... well, actually, that <i>is</i> pretty sexy.” He craned up and kissed Marcus, who embraced him, reaching around to slide a finger between his cheeks, rubbing the wetness around. Marcus hmmed, but Esca grunted, “Ugh, I really need a shower now”. He pulled away and moved for the door.  
  
Marcus grabbed the rope still trailing from one wrist and pulled him back. “When you're away next week, I think I know what my fantasies will be about while I wait for you to come home.”  
  
Esca smiled and tugged him forwards again. “Come on. Shower awaits. And next week I've got plenty more fantasies to try out on you. Better make sure you've got plenty of credit on your phone”.

 


End file.
